It's You and Me
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Contains 15x15 spoilers! I was feeling inspired and empathetic towards Teddy after tonight's ep. Here's a ONE-SHOT of her perspective through tonight's events and thinking over her and her unborn daughters situation. Enjoy and review! Rated T for language.


My head was spinning, hurting. My seven month pregnant body was aching. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My boyfriend...if I can even call him that and my supposed best friend throwing punches, over me. Over me and my unborn daughter.

God, Teddy...what the FUCK are you thinking? Bringing your daughter into this mess...I thought this was going to be easier. First, I arrived in Seattle barely three months pregnant, unaware Owen had moved on with Amelia, let alone two kids and thinking I'd show up and make up for everything we put each other through that night in Germany, by being pregnant with his child. His biggest dream. Jesus...that sounded like I wanted to trap him. But I didn't. I just figured fate had finally worked in our favor. We were meant to be, and our baby was proof of that. But I guess I was wrong.

So next, I stayed quiet. Scared, paralyzed. I didn't think it would work. Me being the cliche "slut" pregnant with a happily coupled up mans baby. I didn't want to ruin his family. I didn't know if he'd want me, or this baby. But, it's Owen. Who was I kidding, of course he'd at least want this baby. Even if he had Leo, the more the merrier, he'd love our child just the same. Or would he...?

But I was putting it off too long. I knew I couldn't leave without telling Owen I was carrying his child. So I did it. I told him. In the middle of surgery. Not the best timing but, was any of this? No.

After the initial shock...Amelia's reaction, the whole shabang, we reconciled alone in a scrub room. I was emotional, still shaking from relief from finally telling him.

"Hey, we're gonna have a baby." He had said to me and we embraced deeply, passionately for the first time in a long time.

I thought it really was going to be okay at that point. We didn't have everything figured out yet, but we would. For us, for our baby, for everyone involved. But it hadn't been so simple over the next several months. Owen was distracted. Asking me how I was everyday, yes. But barely keeping up a conversation. He came to appointments, yes. And when we found out we were having a girl we shared another one of those warm embraces that made my heart leap every time. But after that, things began to dwindle, because Tom became more involved in my life, in my pregnancy. More involved than Owen was.

We slowly became friends, then went on a "friendly" date on Valentine's Day. But after I had a patient who explained his "situation" with his best friend and her husband, I thought, maybe it's time to let Owen go once and for all. So, I pursued Tom. The man with the shady reputation, yet had taken care of me and my girl the past few months. I had feelings for him and I wasn't going to pass up this chance that I may never have again.

Owen didn't know. He didn't really know at least, until tonight. Until he and Amelia caught Tom and I making out in the hallway like a couple of teenagers. I was mortified to say the least but quickly recovered. Owen looked shocked, pissed. Even more so after he found out that Tom and I were planning on going away to a quick vacation to Palm Springs before the baby comes. Part of me was a little happy to see him react that way. But I wish he hadn't, because it only got worse.

Tom hovered over me all night, protectively, but almost became a little possessive but I didn't fight it. Owen was clearly becoming more and more angry. I knew that look. The rage. But I ignored it. I was happy. Who cared, right? Wrong. This was a mess. Because the cockier Tom got, the angrier Owen became. And before I knew it, Tom was decking Owen and I placed myself in between them to stop it, almost getting punched by Owen myself.

Both men acted like animals. What was I doing? This was not good for me or my baby. My little girl was kicking so damn hard at that party, that it hurt. She was probably so scared, because my heart was racing, my breathing heavy. I was in shock, but I went out with Tom once the fire alarms went off. I couldn't look or speak to Owen right now.

And now I lay here, alone in my hotel room. I wasn't angry necessarily with Tom, but I didn't want him around me right now either.

"What am I going to do baby girl?" I whispered softly to my daughter, as her now gentle kicks and stirs responded to my voice and hand moving up and down my bump.

I needed to make things right for her, for me. I think I need to step back for awhile. Get ready for my daughter...my daughter. I'm going to be giving birth to my daughter in a couple of months. And they go by fast! I need to get my shit together. Get out of this hotel room. Find a cozy apartment or sweet cottage by the water like I had years ago. Maybe without Tom and without Owen. Owen is the father, if he wants to help with our baby's impending arrival I won't stop him. But this is our time, mine and my daughters. I can do this. Alone.


End file.
